Twist of Fate
by Nybigfoot
Summary: Has the vampire Lestat bitten off more than he can chew when he begins a steamy affair with Queen Sophie-Anne, ruler of Louisiana?
1. BloodRed Heart

Lestat sat up violently, roused from sleep by a horrible nightmare. He couldn't remember what he had dreamed, nor did he care to. With an exaggerated sigh, he sat up and gazed at clock in his private chamber.

It was seven PM on the dot. The sun had already set over the Crescent City, and Lestat would soon join his vampiric companions who prowled the streets by night. A familiar hunger swelled at the back of his throat. _Blood_, the word echoed in his thoughts. _Blood._

He hadn't fed for weeks, and he was in desperate need of nourishment. The last time he'd fed, he had targeted a serial killer who had been terrorizing the city for far too long. He had been happy to drain the man of his blood, but it hadn't brought him any true comfort. Lestat had long ago vowed never to kill innocents, and so he only targeted the worst criminals, individuals who were unworthy of their lives. And as crime rates soared in New Orleans, his prey had become all too common.

_It is a death that suits them_, he smirked. The hunters themselves had become the hunted, and Lestat felt as though he was doing a good thing. Perhaps, in some small way, it made up for the monster he had become.

He got up and walked about the mansion, one of several he owned. It was empty and cold. Dust covered the furniture, and cobwebs were in no short supply. The place it seemed, like a vampire's victim, had been drained of its life. The silence was almost too much for Lestat to bear at times, but in a way, he preferred solitude. He walked about the old house, and he remembered. He allowed memories of his past to seep into his mind, but he shut them out abruptly when he remembered his Queen… Akasha.

A single, scarlet tear cascaded down his flawless face. He had thought he loved Akasha, but at the same time, he acted as an instrument to her demise. He'd helped the ancients drain her of her blood. The memory of her deep brown eyes, glazed in an emotion that could only be described as fear, still haunted Lestat's dreams. Though five years had passed since the Queen's death, he couldn't seem to forget her.

That same night, he had turned Jessica Reeves into a vampire. He hadn't sired a fledgling in centuries, but he thought things would be different with Jessie. He was wrong.

A year after her transformation, Jessie could no longer bear her vampiric condition. She grew to hate the night, to hate having to feed off the blood of others, and eventually, this self-loathing drove her to meet the sun. In instants, she was gone.

Lestat shivered as he dared to remember Jessie. But he refused to dwell on his memories, memories that brought him nothing but pain.

He walked to the door, and prepared to go out, when he stopped and gazed into the large mirror that was built onto the wall in his foyer. His face was akin to that of a statue, flawless and pure white in complexion. His hair hung down to his shoulders in wavy brown locks that matched his eyes in coloring. He had a very well defined figure, and handsome face. People did notice his good looks wherever he went, but Lestat wasn't sure if it was his dashing features, or the atmosphere his vampiric blood created.

As he looked at his reflection, he felt a familiar sense of vulnerability. Though physically perfected by the dark blood, he felt bitterly alone. Throughout the centuries, all his companions had abandoned him. He turned away slowly, wiping away the red streak on his face left behind by his bloody tears. He wiped it with his hand, but it refused to come off. He turned back at his reflection, and the blood still remained on his face.

He wiped it desperately, clawing at his face, but the blood remained. More scarlet tears came, and covered his face in blood. He slammed his eyes closed in despair, but when he opened them, the tears were gone.

_Mon Diue!_ Lestat thought to himself, _am I going mad?_

He quickly exited the mansion, not daring to take a second glance at the mirror on the wall.

He stepped out into the warm, nighttime air of New Orleans. The heat of the day had subsided, but the humidity remained. The porch he stood upon was white, though the coloring had faded with age. Small vines twisted around the gates, another sign of the lack of up keeping.

And then, Lestat cocked his head in curiosity. The little flag on his mailbox had been turned upwards. Lestat's mansion was in an out-of-the-way locale, and he hadn't received mail here… ever.

He strolled down the stairs of the porch and towards the mailbox. The sky above him was dark and moonless. The stars shone brightly, and the various constellations could be seen with relative ease.

Opening the mailbox, he plucked out a rather ornate envelope with a curious waxen seal. There was no return address on it.

He tore open the letter. It read:

_To: Lestat De Lioncourt,_

_Her Majesty, Queen Sophie-Anne of Louisiana, has formally requested an audience with you. You are instructed to collect any essentials and meet the Queen at her palace immediately after reading this letter. She insists that you come as quickly as possible. _

_Regards,_

_The Royal Council_

_**A personal note from Her Highness,**_

_**Can't wait to see you, my dear. It's been **__**far**__** too long.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sophie **_

Her signature was ornate, and she had drawn a small, red heart next to her name.

Lestat stood and considered the words he had just read. The Queen had requested an audience with him, and she had written him a personal note. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he knew Sophie-Anne well enough to know that, whatever was ahead, would prove to be quite… interesting.


	2. The Living Banquet

The Queen had awoken for the evening only minutes before, and already she was latched onto the neck of one of her human servants.

This human, named Lootis, was one of her favorites. He had very pure, sweet-tasting blood, which reminded her of the way all humans tasted, just after she was turned.

She wore her red hair in a very 1940's-esque style, and dressed in an extravagant manner. She enjoyed lavish quarters, as evidenced by the various themed rooms of her palace. Currently, she was in her "Day Room," which was also one of her personal favorites. Designed to mimic a day-lit beach, this room reminded Sophie-Anne of a time when she was still mortal.

She could sense Lootis' heartbeat beginning to slow, and yet, she was reluctant to stop drinking. Lootis moaned in pleasure; his body shook violently. She had never before taken this much blood from him at one time. His world began to spin. His vision began to fade. And then, the sensation was over.

"Your majesty," Sigebert, one of her guards began, the sound of his voice tearing her away from Lootis.

"Yes?" She snapped at him, clearly perturbed by his interruption.

"He's here." Sigebert's expression was blank; his eyes unreadable behind his dark sunglasses.

Sophie-Anne raised an eyebrow. Her blue eyes shone brightly for a moment, as she replied, "Bring him in!" With that, Sigebert bowed respectfully, and left the room.

_Oh this is going to be fun_, Sophie-Anne thought inwardly, a small smile playing on her lips.

"And a, who is he?" Lootis managed to ask, still delirious from Sophie-Anne's bite. His Greek accent was thick, but he could be understood well enough.

"He," Sophie grinned, "is a… friend."

Lootis considered her reply, and said, "Ohhh…" he smiled teasingly, "her highness has a new plaything, hah?"

She shot him a stone-cold gaze, and a small scowl spread across her face. After a long moment of looking him over, she wittily responded "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Lootis laughed and sank into one of the lavender colored couches in the Day Room. Sophie-Anne stood, sneered at him, and took a handkerchief from a small coffee table in the room. She wiped the blood from her porcelain face with it, and then threw it to the ground.

With that, the sound of footfalls directed her attention towards the doorway. Positioned between two of her guards stood Lestat; he looked paler than normal, his brown eyes were sunken deep into his skull. The blue veins on his face and neck bulged against his skin.

"Your majesty," Lestat bowed lightly. His voice was rich and smooth, almost bewitching.

Sophie-Anne shot him a small smirk, and said to the guards, "Leave us."

The guards heeded her command, and left Lestat and the Queen alone… save for Lootis, who remained on the couch.

"Lootis," Sophie-Anne started with false patience, "you can go now."

Lootis eyed Lestat hungrily, seemingly oblivious to the words of the queen.

"Who's this?" Lootis grinned flirtatiously.

"This," Queen Sophie-Anne said angrily, "is none of your business." She flashed him a false smile, and he finally took the hint.

"Selfish." He spat at her while exiting the room.

"You must forgive Lootis, "Sophie-Anne sighed heavily, "he's… difficult."

Lestat smirked and moved closer to the queen, "Indeed." He replied.

"When was the last time you fed?" She took note of his unusual pallor and veins.

"Weeks ago," he narrowed his eyes playfully, clearing looking for a free meal.

She rolled her eyes, "I must say, Lestat, I forgot how… charming you can be." She wrinkled her nose and yelled, "Lootis!"

Her voice boomed with supernatural power. Lootis came into the room with a melodramatic sigh.

"Your highness?" He asked sarcastically.

"Be a dear and go summon the other members of court." She smiled at him, but he only stormed off, speaking rapidly in Greek.

"It's a pity I already drank from Lootis today," she sighed wearily, "he has blood that simply _must_ be tasted to be believed."

"I can imagine." Lestat arched a brown eyebrow at Sophie-Anne.

Lootis reappeared quickly, with the other mortal members of court in tow. Winking at Lestat, he took his place in some kind of lineup.

"What are you in the mood for?" Sophie-Anne chuckled, gesturing towards the living banquet.

"Well," Lestat began, his voice seducing her, "what do you suggest?"


	3. Don't Stop

Lestat had never actually been to the Queen's palace before this night. He found it most impressive, for the place literally reeked of wealth and lavish comfort, something Lestat both admired and appreciated.

The Queen herself, however, was more impressive still. Sophie-Anne radiated total self-confidence and utter haughtiness, something Lestat found absolutely irresistible. Her beauty had held his attention from the moment he'd first seen her, many centuries earlier. But he knew well that she was more than just a pretty face. The Queen wasn't someone to be underestimated; she was cunning, cold, and calculating. She only did things if it involved advancing her position… or allowing her to get the things she wanted. And Sophie-Anne _always_ got what she wanted.

He surveyed the living banquet that Sophie-Anne had placed in front of him. Men and women of all races stood before him, all looking equally delectable. He would have liked to drink from Lootis, but he didn't want to drain him, for Sophie-Anne had already fed off him.

"What about her?" Lestat asked, gesturing to a pretty girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

The Queen followed Lestat's gaze and smirked. "Excellent choice," Sophie-Anne mused.

"Elizabeth," Sophie-Anne clapped her hands, signaling to the girl, who then walked closer. "Lizzie, dear, would you allow our guest to feed from you?"

"Of course, your majesty." The girl knelt before Lestat, pushing her blonde hair away from her neck.

"That won't be necessary," Lestat began, "I'm in the mood to drink from, a different… artery"

Sophie-Anne immediately snapped her head towards Lestat, who grinned sheepishly.

"Lestat," Sophie-Anne chided jokingly, gently biting her finger, "you naughty, _naughty_ boy."

Lestat winked seductively, and stood up, motioning for the servant girl to get onto the couch.

She silently did as she was told, and Lestat knelt beside her. He situated himself between her sun-kissed legs, and looked up at Sophie-Anne, who wore a look of utter amusement on her face.

Gently removing the girl's shorts, he exposed a patch of much paler skin.

"Close your eyes," Lestat whispered hoarsely to the girl, who did as he said without complaint.

He stole one last glance at the Queen, who watched with an almost perverse interest. Not removing his eyes from hers, he extended his fangs to their full length. The action elicited a cat-like purr to come from the back Sophie-Anne's throat.

Lestat moved his face closer to the vulnerable area between the girl's thigh and her genitals. And slowly, deliciously slowly, he sank his fangs into her flesh.

She moaned in ecstasy as Lestat began to drink. Her whole body writhed in pleasure as she was completely consumed by the act.

As her heartbeat began to slow, he began to tear himself away.

"No," she sighed as he stopped drinking, "please, don't stop…"

"Forgive me, my dear, but if I don't stop now, you'll die. And besides, we want to keep you alive for as long as possible," he tickled her chin, causing her to giggle slightly. After she'd put her shorts back on, she resumed her place in the lineup.

"Still hungry?" Sophie-Anne smiled at Lestat.

Lestat considered it for a moment, but it was a moment too long for Sophie-Anne.

"I'll take your silence as a 'yes.'" She turned her focus away from Lestat, and onto the living banquet.

"Really, it's not necessary, I-"

"Nonsense!" Sophie-Anne cut him off abruptly. Looking deep into his chocolate-brown eyes, she purred, "I insist."

Lestat sighed slightly. He couldn't refuse her, but he wasn't all that hungry. _Then again_, he thought as he caught glimpse of another human in the lineup, _I could make an exception_.

Studying his reaction, the Queen knew he'd found another human.

"Who will it be?" She nudged him playfully.

"Him." Lestat said with complete, unwavering certainty in his voice.


	4. Words of Sympathy: Familiar Stranger

Lestat had spotted a tall, ebony-skinned man with deep, forest-green eyes. He was well-muscled and handsome to look at.

Sophie-Anne gestured for him to come forward, and wordlessly, he came to stand next to Lestat.

"Theodore," the Queen spoke to him, "this is Lestat. Would you allow him to feed from you?"

Theodore looked Lestat over intently, his deep, green eyes absorbing the vampire's every feature.

"Yes, your majesty." His voice was deep and resonant.

The man knelt beside the couch upon which Lestat was sitting. He offered Lestat his arm, which was thick and strong.

Lestat found the veins in Theodore's arm rather easily, and began to drink moments later.

The man sighed in pleasure. Lestat was careful not to draw the blood too quickly, but rather, to take his time and savor its taste. This man had a curious blood type, one that Lestat hadn't encountered in quite some time.

And suddenly, Sophie-Anne's voice broke Lestat away. Theodore whimpered in disappointment, but said nothing to voice his displeasure.

"Mind if I join you?" the Queen asked as she walked over to where Lestat was sitting.

"Why, yes," Lestat paused, "I do." He grinned teasingly.

"Well then," Sophie-Anne replied, sitting very close to Lestat, putting her delicate hand on his chest, "that's just too bad, isn't it?"

And in a moment, the Queen was gone from her place on the couch, only to reappear at Theodore's beefy neck. She shot Lestat an impish smirk, and sank her fangs into the human's jugular vein.

Lestat resumed drinking from Theodore's arm as well, and Theodore tried to stifle his moans of pleasure in vain. He closed his eyes in utter bliss. The two vampires' bites shot waves of pleasure through his veins. The sensation was unlike anything he'd felt before.

But eventually, Theodore's heartbeat began to slow. Lestat stopped drinking right away, but Sophie-Anne did not. She continued her feast as the human became weaker and weaker.

"Your highness…" Lestat interrupted.

The Queen broke away from her servant with a snake-like hiss. "Yes, my darling?"

"Are you certain Theodore can handle this much being drained?"

She looked Theodore over, who had slumped to the ground during their conversation.

"No. I suppose he can't. Thank you, Theodore, you're dismissed."

The room around Theodore was spinning in hues of red and blue. He had difficulty standing, and even more difficulty walking, but he managed to get back to his place on the lineup.

For a while, the room wafted into silence. Nothing was said, for nothing needed saying. Suddenly, the large mansion felt hollow, lifeless.

And then the feeling evaporated with the sound of Sophie-Anne's voice. "Thank you all. You're dismissed." She smiled lightly at the human banquet, which followed Lootis out of the room.

"Lootis!" Sophie-Anne called to him privately.

"Yes?" He came back into the room.

"Lootis, would you please close the door." Her voice was rigid and calm, but Lootis saw the look in her eyes.

"Aha," Lootis smiled, "as a you wish, you majesty." Winking at Lestat, he exited the room, and closed the large oaken doors behind him.

When she was sure Lootis had gone, and that they were alone, Sophie-Anne began to speak to Lestat in a much more personal matter.

"How have you been, Lestat?" She locked eyes with him, and Lestat was sure he saw true concern in her expression.

"I've survived." He replied coldly, not wanting to remember much of anything.

A tense silence followed his reply, and for a long while, neither of them said anything. Lestat looked away from the Queen, and stared at something which only he could see.

"Lestat," the sound of her voice caused him to turn towards her, "I heard about your fledgling, Jessica Reeves."

He lowered his eyes and refused to remember his child. His child who had hated the life a vampire so much, she had gone to meet the dawn without a word of parting.

"… I am," Sophie-Anne groped for the right words, "sorry, for your loss."

Lestat's eyes shot upwards, meeting hers. A feeling passed between the two of them; connecting them and then fading away. Sophie-Anne was not the type to showcase her feelings, and Lestat was certain she rarely said anything of that nature to anyone.

"Thank you, it means… everything to me." He tried to force a smile, but failed.

_Part Two_

Lootis wondered about the mansion, not knowing what to do with himself. His nights were usually spent by the side of his Queen, but she had a visitor this evening… a very attractive visitor. He sighed and sat on the large staircase that lead up to the private chambers of her majesty's human servants.

_She doesn't care about me_, Lootis lamented. His Queen had decided to keep her new guest all to herself, something Lootis found totally unfair. _She's spoiled, that is her problem. She doesn't know how to share._

He was slightly bitter, for her guest was indeed very handsome. And his Queen had shut him off from her and her consort.

His seething was interrupted by a loud buzzing.

Two of the guards, one of whom was Sigebert, went to the security camera and exchanged glances.

Pressing the red button, Sigebert spoke over the intercom.

"State your business." His tone was colder than stone.

"I'd like to have a word with the Queen," a familiar voice came through. Lootis could swear he'd heard this man's voice, but he couldn't place it.

"The Queen is with a guest at the moment." Sigebert replied icily.

The voice at the other end chuckled slightly, and pressed on, "I really _must_ insist. It's urgent."

Sigebert and the other guard spoke telepathically, leaving Lootis completely out of the loop.

"Very well, you may enter." Sigebert finally replied, pressing another button which caused the mansion's iron gates to swing open.

The two guards opened the large, wooden doors and granted the familiar man access to the mansion.

The instant Lootis' eyes fell upon the stranger; he knew exactly who the voice belonged to. A familiar excitement began to rise within him.

_This should be… interesting_. Lootis chuckled to himself.


	5. The Game

Lestat looked over at Sophie-Anne, feeling a familiar vulnerability. She peered at him through glazed eyes and a feigned smile.

"I suppose in the end, we're all alone." She said flatly, looking away from Lestat.

"End?" Lestat questioned, regaining the Queen's complete attention. "What end?" He spat the words out, as though they poisoned him from within. "There is no end to eternity. _We_ will have no end."

"Everything ends." She replied softly, far more softly than she'd spoken in a long time. Her queenly voice had been subdued to a hushed whisper. "Nothing is forever, Lestat. _Nothing_." Her lower lip trembled as a heavy sigh escaped her lips.

And then there was a loud knock on the doors to the Day Room.

"Your Majesty," Sigebert began, "you have _anothe_r visitor."

Sophie-Anne sighed in annoyance, and looked over towards Lestat.

"Come in," she half-said, half-snarled the command.

_Whoever this is_, she fumed inwardly, _had better have a damn good reason for interrupting me_.

The heavy, oaken doors swung open. And there, standing sandwiched between two of her guards, stood Eric Northman, sheriff of area 5.

"Your majesty," his voice was rich and deep, "I came-" The sheriff stopped his introductory speech at the sight of Lestat, who grinned knowingly.

Sophie-Anne, who had been looking directly at the sheriff, looked back at Lestat, and then back again.

"Mr. Northman," she cocked an eyebrow, "what a pleasant surprise."

Eric stood a whole head above her guards. His blonde hair was combed back against his head. His face showed no readable expression, but his icy blue eyes were fixed squarely upon Lestat, who returned the stare defiantly.

"I presume you two have met?" Sophie-Anne said to both of them at once. Lestat and Eric eyed each other like two alpha-wolves. They sized each other up, and the tension between them was as tangible as a thick fog.

"Well then," Sophie-Anne chimed brightly, "I think Mr. Northman is in need of refreshments. Lootis!"

"Your majesty," Eric objected loudly, "I really don't think that is necessary."

"Au contraire," Sophie-Anne shot him a dark gaze, "I insist."

"What, what a you want now, hah?" Lootis' voice oozed with contempt, and perhaps a twinge of jealousy.

Sophie-Anne stared mercilessly at him, until he begrudgingly added, "you majesty."

"Mr. Northman is in need of refreshments. Summon the members of court." Lootis rolled his eyes and left the room without another word.

And then Sophie-Anne remembered her guards. "Oh," she addressed them, "that will be all, thank you."

The two guards bowed slightly and left the room. Shortly after their exit, the human banquet, headed by Lootis, entered.

"Please Eric," she smiled at him, "take a seat."

There was an empty couch to the left of the one where Lestat sat, but Eric replied, "I'd rather stand."

Sophie-Anne stole a glance at Lestat, who didn't seem offended in the slightest.

"So tell me," she began, her eyes wide with interest, "how do you two know each other?"

Readjusting her position on the couch to a completely erect stance, she invited Eric to sit next to her.

Hesitantly, he did so.

"We met centuries ago," Lestat responded in an expressionless tone, "Eric had a long-standing friendship with my maker, Marius."

"Indeed." Eric replied, not removing his eyes from Lestat. "We have quite a _long_ history."

Sophie-Anne stood from the couch and paced back and forth, seemingly deep in thought.

"Your majesty?" Lestat interrupted, perplexed by her behavior.

"Oh pardon me," she gave him a slight smile, "I still fail to see why this conflict exists. I think you both could serve… much more _useful _purposes."

A little smirk snaked across her features at the emphasis on her last words.

"Well," Eric began, "Lestat became quite jealous of Marius' bond with me. In fact, Lestat, you blamed me when he left you, isn't that correct?"

In an instant, Lestat had knocked Eric to the ground, his fingers coiling around his neck. Eric used his preternatural strength to escape Lestat's grasp. Though older, Eric had been caught off guard by the attack. He growled, bearing his fangs at Lestat, as if daring him to take another step closer.

"I could rip your heart out, if I chose!" Eric hissed, losing his usual composure.

Lestat laughed in his maddeningly irritating way. "I'd like to see you try," he hissed through bared fangs.

And in an instant Eric had slammed his fist against Lestat's face. The two of them were at it again, when Sophie-Anne boomed, "Enough!"

The sound of her voice tore them apart, and while they were in a state of submission, she continued,

"Eric, Lestat is my guest for the evening. If you two cannot, or will not, get a long, I will have to throw you both out. Much to the dismay of Lootis, I'm sure."

She shot Lootis a look of superiority, but he said nothing.

"Now… where was I?"

No one said a word. Not Lestat, not Eric, and not any of the humans who stood there quaking in a mixture of fear and excitement.

"Ah yes," A curious look manifested on the Queen's face. She looked from Eric to Lestat. "Shall we have sex?"

Eric turned slowly to face Lestat, who had already done the same. They exchanged horrified glances, but Sophie-Anne's face was unreadable. Surely she could not mean _this_!

Lootis looked hopefully at his Queen_. Now this_, he reflected quietly, _is going to be very interesting._

- Part Two

_Absolutely not!_ Lestat raged inwardly_. I will not! Not with him! Never! This is madness! She has gone mad!" _

"Your majesty," Eric began, "surely you can't mean…"

"Indeed. I do." She cut him off icily. Lestat growled slightly.

"I'd rather meet the daylight…" he seethed.

"I agree." Eric responded dryly.

"Alright," Sophie-Anne's eyes lightened. "I propose we play a game for it. You and Lestat," she arched an eyebrow at Eric, "against Lootis and me. If we lose," she smirked at Lootis. "We _won't_ have sex. But… if we win…" She chuckled slightly.

Lestat seemed hopeful, but Eric knew the Queen all too well. He suppressed a sigh, fearing that he knew the answer, and asked, "Which game shall we play, your majesty?"

She tilted her head slightly; her eyes glowing with a sick delight. "Yahtzee."


End file.
